Old reunions Hurt
by x-JokersAndAces-x
Summary: The Joker meets his father after a decade of not seeing him. Batman, Jim Gordan and DR. Harleen Quinzel are all present when the reunion takes place.


CHAPTER 1

The joker stared aimlessly at batmans silhouette floating across small cell wall. The joker knew instantly batman was here for him maybe for a favour the joker thought but then chuckeled at the idea to himself. Jim Gordan was there too the joker assumed, and it was confirmed when his muffleled voice could be heard through the tiny window in ther top of the door, that kept the joker locked up tight.

After moments of tapping the table with his purple stain filled hand the door crept open and batmans foot was seen, with a turn batman slipped through the door and closed it carefully.

"Hey, hows it going?" the joker happily asked "Huh?"

Batman kicked the chair laid out for him underneath the desk in which the joker sat at, he flinched right before his next words as he put his concentration toward the floor.

"We met your father, he's still alive...".

The jokers eyes widened in dismay immediantly, he remained still but wildly anxious, scared almost.

"However we have yet to know your name" batman looked to the ground, "maybe he can help".

The joker moved his hands from the table and folded them, still staring at his feet. Suddenly the door flew open, an arkham physciatrst ran in, the words that could be vagualy seen on her name tag read "HARLEEN QUINZEL" .

"This isn't good, no i won't alow his father to see him" she shouted.

Batman looked confused, "why?" his asked, "Wouldn't this be good confronting him with his past afterall........ he deserves it".

Harleen looked angry, "NO!" batman focused his attention onto the joker, "deep down everyone is scared of something" she said. The joker looked up still just sat in a trance like state, he managed to mutter, "Is..is he here?" for a moment batman almost saw sanity...almost. He looked away toward Harleen, she nodded, then back, "yes".

"His father must have figured it was him and wrote to the Gotham Times, but before a story was printed the police managed to stop it" batman paused "His name is unknown too, he rufused to tell us".

A long silence ran throughout the small brick cell. Batman turned to Harleen, "Other therapists, such as Dr. Crane have agreed this would be good"

Harleen remained silent, staring at the joker secretly, Jim Gordon who had been lent on the door frame stood up straight, "You know Harleen you shouldn't be so protective over him". She looked at Jim Gordan angrily, "protective?.....LOOK AT HIM!"

Both Batman and Gordan looked at the joker, the same look appeared in their faces. A puzzeled look, the kind of look that said that it wasn't right, even though it would be better this way. The joker wasn't himself and it didn't feel right, he wasn't even speaking, normally he was the most talkative person in the room, the most alive and today after batman stated his dads soon appearence the joker fell so down, it was like he wasn't even in the room.

A doctor intruded the sudden sensitivety and harmony in the cold desolate room, he claimed the jokers father was here and ready to see him, the doctor quickly walked out as fast as possible. Batman walked backwards into the shadows of the room and Jim Gordan walked out, Harleen let out a mild huff and walked toward the open gap in the door, she turned to batman "i'll be outside, but i don't like this". Batman figured her sudden change of heart was down to Jim Gordons earlier comment on being protective toward the joker, it must have hit a nerve.

Footsteps where heard walking down the hallway and the jokers heart started to beat insanly fast.

A bearded grey man walked into the room, his clothes where mattered and he stunk of whisky and ciggarettes, the smell was instense. The man looked at the joker, closing the door behind him, Harleens face could be seen in the window peaking eagerly.

"You fucking good for nothing peice of trash" the man mumbled loudly. He was unaware of batmans presence, giving off the vibe he was midley intoxicated. No suprise. The joker pushed his chair back into the wall, staring at his father with eyes wide open. No expression but blunt anger lay on the mans face, "So this is how you turned out, is it HA!", "look at yourself" he shook is head and smiled, "oh but wait with those things on your face i'm sure you don't see mirrors very often". He laughed loudly, but batman had a different expression something more like disgust at the mans idea of a father son reunion. Sure it was in an asylum, but this was wrong. It made sense to batman..........why the joker wanted to forget.

His father rest his hands on the table and looked into the jokers makeupless face, "ugh" he shouted. The joker looked terrified it was seen bluntly in his face. The man raised his hand high and the joker in turn kicked his feet back whilst sitting on the chair to try to go further away but he was already as far as he could go, "no..no..no" the joker screeched. Batman just stood there wondering why the joker wasn't doing anything, he was just sitting there, was he truly scared?.

Things seemed to go in slow motion as the jokers father punched him directly in the face with the random lust of hurting him. Everyone saw the act about to happen but couldn't believe his fathers suprisingly sudden intentions.

The joker covered his face with his arms as to block the next attack, that was obviously coming. But batman stepped in and pulled the man away from the joker, grabbing his arms and placing them violently behind his back, two men in bright white nurse outfits burst through the door right away and grabbed the man, taking him away him away, Jim Gordon followed quickly.

Harleen ran past the guards, toward the joker, he wiped the blood from his nose with his bright orange sleeve.

"It's okay, it's okay" she whispered, holding the jokers hand. She looked like she was about to cry but held it back.

"Arrrrr, stupid fucking rat" his father screamed down the hallways. Harleen let go of his hand, the joker seemed terrified he was breathing heavier by the second. She knelt down beside him telling him that his father had gone repetavily, batman just watched Harleen's weirdly abnormal interaction with the joker. Her affection toward the joker was too strange, who would give a man like that, that sort of sympathy batman thought.

Harleen turned to look at the shocked face of batman, "i told you" she said, "he never liked his father, the other doctors don't have therapy sessions with him, I DO" she pointed at herself in the process. Batman apolagised sympathetically in the midst of leaving the room, his black cape swept round the door frame delacatly. The joker got up out of his seat ignoring Harleens presence, seconds later another two men in white nurse outfits came through the door and violently handcuffed him, pushing him out of the door. The joker never flinched just followed the set path toward his cell.


End file.
